


Roller Rinks and Holding Hands

by Totally_Here



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Oriko Magica/Puella Magi Oriko Magica
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, I'm new to AO3 please be patient with me, Love Confessions, Rare Pairings, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Tags Are Hard, background rikaren, i just think they're neat, like really background, sorry this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Here/pseuds/Totally_Here
Summary: Rika offers an opportunity to go on a double date with her and Ren, and Emiri gets to go skating with Kirika.(Sorry I'm bad at summaries. This was based on the prompt hand holding from this list -> https://imgur.com/a/5fBH74m I'm going to try to fill all these prompts but I probably won't be able to haha.)
Relationships: Kisaki Emiri/Kure Kirika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Roller Rinks and Holding Hands

Emiri stared at her phone’s messaging app and the blank space where she’s been trying to type something out for far too long. Being nervous wasn’t really her thing, but this was a circumstance she wasn’t used to. People came to her for advice, but she couldn’t think of anything to say to herself to make asking her crush out on a date any less nerve wracking. 

Well, it didn’t technically have to be a date, but it will certainly be implied. This whole thing was Rika’s idea, a double date that could be seen as just four friends hanging out. She was bringing Ren, of course, and she agreed to join. Now they were just waiting to see if Emiri had the guts to ask out Kirika.

They’d met about a month earlier, at the coffee shop Kirika works at. Since, Emiri has become a regular customer and achieved a friend status with her favorite barista. And now she had an opportunity to maybe add some romantic interest into that relationship, through roller skating. So Emiri drafted her text yet again, and decided it was now or never and hit send. 

Then immediately threw her phone on the bed and scooted away from it in anticipation. Emiri had a staredown with her phone from across the bed, as if daring it to ping. When it did, Emiri jumped forward to see Kirika’s response. To Emiri’s joy, she said yes!

So a few days and a pep talk in the mirror later, Emiri was waiting with Rika and Ren outside the roller rink with her hopes high. Her and Rika were trying to explain how to roller skate to Ren, who was nodding along but not really understanding their explanation.

“Hey guys! Sorry I was late, the train got delayed,” Kirika said as she walked over to the group of girls. “But I’m here now!”  
At that moment, a small part of Emiri thought that she could die without any regrets because of how cute Kirika is. Her hair was parted like usual, with some of it slightly covering her right eye and some hair pulled back with a small bow. And her outfit was just too cute for Emiri. Though anything Kirika wears would be considered cute by Emiri.

“Hi! I’m assuming you’re Kirika! I’m Rika, nice to meet you!” Rika held her hand out to Kirika to shake and she did. “This is Ren, by the way.”  
Ren waved when Rika motioned to her and Kirika waved back. Introductions done, they headed into the building, got their skates and Rika promptly left Emiri and Kirika alone together to try to teach Ren to skate. Emiri will remember this betrayal fondly. 

“So, have you gone rollerskating before?” Kirika asked as she stabled herself on a wall after standing up. She wavered when she let go of the wall, so she continued to cling to it. 

“Actually,” Emiri effortlessly stood up in her skates and twirled to strike a pose at Kirika, “I used to do junior roller derby!”

“Woah!” Kirika smiled in awe at Emiri, “That’s amazing! I, ah, haven’t actually done any skating in forever, so forgive me if I’m a little rusty.”

Kirika laughed nervously and in response Emiri smiled at her and held out her hand. “Then how about I guide you through it, Kiri?”  
And no matter what happened, Kirika could never say no to that damned adorable smile. “Yeah, thanks,” And Kirika took her hand. 

Emiri smiled even brighter and led Kirika to the rink, Kirika slowly getting used to the skates she was wearing. Once on the sparsely populated rink, Emiri turned backwards and held Kirika’s other hand in hers. “Okay so, do you feel secure? I don’t wantcha to fall,” Kirika held Emiri’s hands a bit tighter then nodded, “Okay cool! So try walking, but, like, push outwards.”

As much as Emiri prides herself on her advice, she’s not the greatest teacher. Still, Kirika nodded again and tried to follow her instructions by looking down and making sure she was pushing out with her feet in the correct way.

“Ah, hey,” Emiri let go of one of Kirika’s hands to lift her chin up, “Keep your eyes up, you can’t look down forever.”  
Kirika just dumbly nodded, and tried to keep her eyes up and not fall. A few minutes in comfortable silence, aside from some snippets of advice Emiri gave, later, Kirika seemed to get the hang of it. Emiri changed their position, so that they’re holding hands and both skating forwards. 

“You okay? You look kinda nervous,” Emiri worriedly looked at Kirika, and Kirika failed to meet her glance.

“Oh, haha, I guess I am a bit nervous. Sorry, I guess I’m not very used to you holding my hand.” She laughed awkwardly, and glanced down at their hands. Emiri also glanced down and her eyes widened.

“I totally didn’t think about that, sorry!” Emiri slightly panicked and let go of Kirika’s hand, “Sorry, I should’ve asked.”

“Oh no! That’s not what I meant, er,” Kirika reached to hold Emiri’s hand again, and Emiri accepted it. “I’m not used to it, but I want to be. I, um, I really like being around you.”

Kirika looked away, red in the face. Talking about feelings was never her strong suit, and when she did she normally spilled her whole heart out on accident, and drove whoever she was talking to away. Emiri, however, is always an open book. “Well, that’s good! ‘Cause I really like being around you too! I mean, I wouldn’t have asked you on a date if I didn’t!”

“Date?” Kirika looked up at Emiri, and Emiri realized what she just said. Dread slowly dawned on her as the worst possible outcomes played in her mind. “I’m glad we’re on the same page! I really like you too!” 

Kirika’s response granted an instant anxiety relief and Emiri felt like this moment would be remembered forever. Then they both crashed into a wall because they weren’t looking where they were going. 

“Woops. . .” Kirika caught herself with the not holding hand, and then crashed down to the floor due to imbalance. 

“Owww!” Emiri had a similar fate, but recovered a bit more quickly. Standing up, she again reached a hand out to Kirika. “How about we take a little break?”  
Kirika once again took the hand that was reached to her and nodded. Emiri carefully pulled Kirika up and the two skated off of the rink and found a place to sit down. 

“So,um, if we both like each other, and this is a date, where, um, where does that get us?” Kirika bashfully played with a piece of her hair. “I’m sorta new to this kind of thing.”

“Hey it’s totally alright, I don’t have much experience either,” Emiri smiled and Kirika looked away in fear of being blinded. “But, if you’re up to it, I’d like to be your girlfriend. Only if you want to, of course!”

Kirika met Emiri’s comforting gaze and smiled. “I’d really like that too. Thanks for taking me out today.”

Emiri and Kirika spent most of the latter half of the date just sitting together, hands intertwined, watching other people skate. Maybe they should’ve done more skating, but neither of them wanted to leave their little bubble of happiness.


End file.
